Hill Street Blues (film)
| release = August 30, 2013 (Las Vegas) September 6, 2013 (United States) | country = United States | language = English | budget = $33 million | gross = $115 millionHill Street Blues at Box Office Mojo }} Hill Street Blues is a 2013 American crime drama film based on the 1981 television series of the same name. The film stars Tom Everett Scott, Angie Stevenson, Mercedes Carrera, Freddie Smith, Denis O'Hare, Ryan Reynolds, Mike O'Malley, Devin Ratray, Ben Foster, Robert Knepper, Stéphanie Szostak, Candace Kroslak, Ben Affleck, Justin Timberlake, Gemma Arterton, Anthony Mackie, Michael Esper, Oliver Cooper, and Kari Nautique. Hill Street Blues was released in the United States on September 6, 2013, and was shown in both conventional and IMAX Digital theaters. The film received generally mixed reviews from critics and fans and grossed $115 million worldwide. Plot In 2000, newly appointed Hill Street precinct captain Frank Furillo (Tom Everett Scott) deals with law enforcement issues while juggling personal crises. His precinct responds to a hostage situation at a local liquor store that becomes difficult when it evolves into a media circus, complicated by an aggressive SWAT team leader, Howard Hunter (Robert Knepper), who encounters nervous young gang members. Furillo attempts to negotiate with their gang leader. His secret lover, public defender Joyce Davenport (Angie Stevenson), appears to be his nemesis as she hounds him about a client who is the lost victim of police bureaucracy. Furillo's ex-wife, Fay (Candace Kroslak), publicly demeans him in response to his bounced child-support check. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Capt. Francis Xavier "Frank" Furillo * Angie Stevenson as Joyce Davenport * Mercedes Carrera as Michelle Furillo * Freddie Smith as Nathan "Nate" Furillo * Denis O'Hare as Sgt. Philip Freemason Esterhaus * Ryan Reynolds as Det. Mick Belker * Mike O'Malley as Sgt. Henry Goldblume * Devin Ratray as Ofc. Bobby Hill * Ben Foster as Ofc. Andy Renko * Robert Knepper as Sgt. Howard Hunter * Stéphanie Szostak as Ofc. Lucille "Lucy" Bates * Candace Kroslak as Fay Furillo * Ben Affleck as Ivan Block * Justin Timberlake as Richie Furst * Gemma Arterton as Rebecca Shafran * Anthony Mackie as Agent Shavers * Michael Esper as Billy "Pet" Petricoff * Oliver Cooper as Andrew Cronin * Kari Nautique as Gina Srignoli * Olivia Austin as Sandy Valpariso Production Production on the film first began in 2011. A film based on Hill Street Blues was first announced at the premiere of Fast Six. Soundtrack Release Theatrical release Hill Street Blues was rescheduled for a September 20 release date. However, the film's release date was later moved to September 6, 2013. Home media Hill Street Blues was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 7, 2014. Reception Box office The film opened to number one in its first weekend, with $33,618,855. In its second weekend, the film dropped to number three, grossing an additional $10,221,447. By the end of its box office run, Hill Street Blues grossed $78,324,220 in North America and $36,705,365 internationally, for a worldwide total of $115,029,585. Critical response Hill Street Blues received mixed reviews from both critics and fans of the show. Criticism was directed at the film's dissipation of nudity, and R rated approach, though the plot, and performances were praised. At the film review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 57% approval rating based on 168 reviews, with an average score of 5.3/10. The website's critical consensus states: "". Metacritic, another review aggregation website, which assigns a weighted average rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 49 out of 100 based on 35 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades References Category:2013 Films Category:Films Category:2013 films Category:Movies Category:Crime films Category:Drama Films Category:Films based on TV Shows